


Уже не солдаты

by petergirl10



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, No Slash, Season/Series 04, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Not Soldiers Anymore" за авторством bcbdrums.Четвертый сезон. Окончание "Последнего дела". Шерлок и Джон стоят около Масгрейв-холла.





	Уже не солдаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Soldiers Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460265) by [bcbdrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums). 



           — ... Это не хорошо и не плохо. Это просто есть.  
           Джона передернуло крупной дрожью, он посильнее закутался в одеяло.  
           Шерлок опустил подбородок и глянул на друга. И нахмурился, заметив вопросительно поднятую бровь.  
           — Кости... которые я нашел... в колодце... — тихо напомнил Джон.  
           Шерлок закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
           — Виктор Тревор.  
           Потом он раскрыл глаза и устремил взгляд в сторону чернеющей дыры колодца, едва не ставшей могилой уже для двоих.  
           — Он был моим лучшим другом. Мы играли в пиратов.  
           Джон проглотил имя "Редберд" и, даже понимая, что Шерлок этого не увидит, все равно кивнул.  
           — А... Мориарти?  
           — Был только рад помочь Эвр, — ответил Шерлок. Он вытащил руки из карманов и скрестил их на груди.  
           — Это был... ее план или его?  
           Шерлок наконец повернулся к Джону.  
           — В основном, его. Но потом он умер, и план оказался незавершенным. Она хотела... — он осекся, судорожно втянув в себя воздух.  
           Джон выпрямился и шагнул к нему.  
           — Хотела чего?  
           Шерлок отвернулся; Джон видел, как медленно поднимаются и опускаются его плечи. Потом детектив вновь повернулся к нему и посмотрел неожиданно пронзительным взглядом.  
           — Она хотела сделать мне больно. Снова.  
           Джон посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку: в них светилось облегчение и огромная усталость.  
           — Но будучи заперта в Шерринфорде, она не знала, как этого добиться... — осознал он.  
           — И провела кое-какую разведку в Лондоне. Собрала информацию. Отшлифовала до блеска план Мориарти.  
           Джона сотряс такой озноб, что застучали зубы.  
           — Она оказалась очень проницательна, — сквозь дрожь проговорил он.  
           Шерлок сжал губы и посмотрел с выражением "мы-то с тобой знаем, в чем тут дело", однако к нему примешивалось еще что-то. Джону показалось, что он прочел в глазах друга неуверенность. Тот, казалось, быстро на что-то решился, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как позади раздался знакомый голос:  
           — Шерлок.  
           Друзья оглянулись на Лестрейда. Инспектор попятился, словно внезапно заколебавшись.  
           — Да? — Шерлок полностью к нему развернулся.  
           — Еще до того, как вы со мной связались, мне позвонила Молли. Она спрашивала, все ли с вами в порядке.  
           — Молли?  
           — Да. Она сказала, что вы звонили ей вечером, но когда она попыталась сделать ответный звонок, у нее ничего не вышло.  
           — Да, это было одно из испытаний, — подтвердил Джон. — Эвр хотела убить Молли, взорвав ее квартиру. И чтобы предотвратить это, Шерлок должен был в считанные минуты заставить Молли произнести код.  
           Грег уставился на него во все глаза. Ничего не сказал вслух, но его взгляд был весьма "говорящим". Джону он был хорошо знаком, но обычно инспектор адресовал его не ему, а Шерлоку — когда знал, что тот рассказывает далеко не все.  
           — Ну, в общем... — наконец произнес Лестрейд. — Она здесь.  
           — Что? — хором переспросили Джон с Шерлоком.  
           — Да, я перезвонил ей и рассказал, что произошло. Она очень хотела приехать. Кажется, была очень потрясена.  
           Шерлок опустил взгляд и поддернул повыше воротник.  
           — Я поговорю с ней, — негромко произнес он.  
           — Хорошо, — сказал Грег и пошел обратно к полицейским машинам.  
           Шерлок шагнул было следом, но Джон поймал его за рукав.  
           — Шерлок, — произнес он.  
           Друг медленно поднял на него глаза и посмотрел измученным, до предела уставшим взглядом.  
           Джон выдохнул сдерживаемое дыхание и отпустил рукав Шерлока.  
           — Ты... хм, дай знать, если я понадоблюсь.  
           Шерлок скорчил гримасу и качнул головой, сетуя на невозможность — нет, скорее неправдоподобность, мысленно поправил себя Джон — всей ситуации. Непривычно вздохнув, он повернулся и пошел за Грегом.  
           Джон смотрел, как они идут по траве, вырисовываясь в свете полицейских фар. Когда они прошли уже полдороги, Джон заметил, что из BMW Лестрейда выбралась маленькая знакомая фигурка.  
           Она была без пальто.  
           Джон тихо выругался, и путаясь в одеяле, быстро пошел вперед.  
           Шерлок искоса глянул на зашагавшего рядом Джона, и тот невольно испугался, что друг подобного не одобрит.  
           — Я просто... на всякий случай. Вдруг тебе понадоблюсь, — проговорил доктор, все еще стуча зубами от холода.  
           — Уже не солдаты, — пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон с удивлением на него посмотрел.  
           Они остановились шагах в двадцати от машины. Грег по инерции продолжал путь, но остановился, когда понял, что идет один.  
           Отсюда уже можно было различить лицо Молли, пусть и слегка припорошенное темнотой. Она выглядела точно, как во время трансляции в Шерринфорде. И взгляд ее был точно таким, как в тот раз, когда Джон впервые с ней познакомился — она совершенно не обращала на него внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на импозантной фигуре консультирующего детектива.  
           Взгляд Молли откровенно излучал то, что Шерлок вычислил с одного взгляда на ее гроб. Прагматичный подход к смерти, но есть причины жить.  
           Грег посмотрел сначала на Молли, потом на Шерлока, и посерьезнел.  
           — Я вас оставлю, — сказал он и быстрыми шагами пошел прочь.  
           Джон уперся обеими ногами в землю, а Шерлок зашагал вперед — к Молли. Она на полпути двинулась к нему навстречу. Джон смотрел, как она идет, нервно сжимая и разжимая на ходу руки.  
           Шерлок подошел к Молли почти вплотную, теперь их разделяло не больше фута. Они не произнесли ни слова, просто стояли друг против друга.  
           Молли несколько раз поднимала глаза, но в лицо Шерлоку не смотрела: едва встретившись с его глазами, ее взгляд сразу торопливо убегал в сторону.  
           — Хорошая шутка, — наконец произнес Шерлок.  
           Стоявший поодаль Джон удивленно раскрыл глаза, а Молли озадачено прищурилась.  
           — Прости, что?  
           — Твоя голосовая почта. "Из мертвой точки города". Забавно.  
           — О...  
           — У меня есть сестра.  
           Молли наконец посмотрела на Шерлока: любопытство все-таки взяло верх, и она встретилась с его взглядом, светившимся неуверенностью.  
           — Грег... так и сказал.  
           — Сестра, о которой я заставил себя забыть. Когда мы были детьми, она убила моего лучшего друга и с тех пор находилась в психиатрическом заведении.  
           Глаза Молли расширились, и она открыто уставилась на Шерлока. Сквозь стресс начало проступать неприкрытое сочувствие.  
           — Она держала нас взаперти много часов, лишила жизни минимум пять человек и собиралась убить еще больше, — продолжал Шерлок, слегка откинув голову.  
           Молли посмотрела на Джона, который ежился от холода и осторожно на них поглядывал.  
           — Джона? — спросила она.  
           — И Майкрофта. И тебя.  
           Молли от неожиданности шагнула назад, на мгновение опустила голову и потом смущенно подняла взгляд.  
           — Меня?  
           — Конечно, — мягко подтвердил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на ее смущение. — Она хотела причинить мне боль всеми возможными способами. И в некоторых случаях... у нее... получилось.  
           Молли с дрожащей улыбкой снова подняла на него глаза, не в силах сдержать подступившие слезы.  
           — Твоя квартира была начинена взрывчаткой. У сестры был таймер с обратным отсчетом в три минуты с момента, когда зазвонил твой телефон. Я должен был заставить тебя сказать... те слова, прежде чем выйдет время, и не дать тебе понять, что что-то не так.  
           Молли ахнула, осознавая значение его слов.  
           — И... если бы я не сказала...  
           Шерлок кивнул, и его следующие слова прозвучали особенно мягко.  
           — Если бы ты не сказала. Вот только...  
           Молли вопросительно посмотрела на него, и у Джона перехватило дыхание.  
           — Когда все кончилось, она сообщила, что солгала. Не было в твоей квартире никакой взрывчатки. Поскольку если бы она была, мои действия были бы оправданы.  
           Молли сжала губы и качнула головой, по ее щеке скатилась слеза.  
           Шерлок шагнул к ней, и Молли вскинула голову, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух.  
           — Но сейчас уже неважно, была опасность настоящей или нет.  
           Молли растерянно на него уставилась.  
           — Что?  
           Шерлок, подняв бровь, облек в слова ее мысли.  
           — Почему это должно было причинить боль _мне?_  
           Молли в шоке раскрыла рот и сделала шаг назад.  
           — Нет... Шерлок, не надо, — выдавила она.  
           — Почему?  
           — Потому что я... — у нее перехватило горло, она снова опустила глаза в землю.— Потому что я не смогу... Я не смогу пережить это еще раз, если...  
           Шерлок взял обе ее руки в свою.  
           — Молли.  
           — Нет, — Молли снова затрясла головой.  
           Джон видел, как с ее щек, поблескивая в лунном свете, сорвались слезы.  
           — Молли, послушай меня. Ты мой друг и...  
           — Нет! — Молли вывернулась и уткнулась лицом в руки, припав к машине.  
           Друзья видели, как вздрагивают от рыданий ее плечи.  
           Джон медленно приблизился к Шерлоку и посмотрел ему в лицо. Тот перевел на него безжизненный взгляд. Джон никогда не видел друга таким опустошенным.  
           Шерлок с заметной дрожью пожал плечами.  
           — Ты был прав, — со вздохом произнес он.  
           Уголок рта Джона дернулся вверх, но он качнул головой.  
           — Все было нормально.  
           Шерлок снова испустил вздох.  
           — Контекст?  
           Джон кивнул.  
           — К-контекст, — громко стукнув зубами, согласился он.  
           На его глазах Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь собраться с духом, потом дрожащими пальцами опустил воротник и снова подошел к Молли.  
           Плечи девушки как раз перестали вздрагивать, и она слегка выпрямилась. Но, услышав приближение детектива, снова вся напряглась.  
           — Молли, — серьезно проговорил Шерлок.  
           Она опять затрясла головой и судорожно вздохнула, когда Шерлок положил руки ей на плечи и заставил обернуться. Джон задержал дыхание.  
           — Нет... — выдохнула Молли, пытаясь оттолкнуть руки Шерлока, но тот был непреклонен.  
           — Молли, посмотри на меня. Посмотри, — настойчиво попросил он, и Джон услышал в голосе друга уже знакомый — слишком знакомый — надлом.  
           Он увидел, как Молли собирает остатки сил, и до боли сжав челюсти, наконец поднимает глаза на Шерлока.  
           — Эвр удалось причинить мне боль, потому что... — заговорил Шерлок, и его голос зазвучал в более высоком тембре. — Потому что я... — внезапно он осекся и оглянулся на Джона, в его глазах вспыхнуло снизошедшее озарение. Джон вопросительно прищурился.  
Шерлок снова повернулся к Молли и заговорил громче. Джон понял, что тот делает это для него.  
           — Потому что несмотря на все мои усилия... несмотря на то, что я всю жизнь отрицал чувства из-за совершенных сестрой в детстве преступлений... — у Шерлока сорвался голос, и Джон шагнул к нему. Молли удивленно раскрыла глаза. — Несмотря на все это, я все равно... остаюсь просто... человеком. А что надо сделать, чтобы причинить боль человеческому существу?  
           По дрожащему голосу друга Джон чувствовал, что Шерлок на грани слез. По щекам Молли тоже вновь покатились слезы.  
           — Нужно причинить боль тому, кого оно любит.  
           Молли покачала головой, но Шерлок твердо кивнул.  
           — Да, именно так.  
           Шерлок притянул Молли к себе, с ее губ сорвался всхлип. Она вцепилась ему в рукава пальто, и он крепко ее обнял.  
           — Мне так жаль.  
           Джону показалось, что мир вокруг них сузился до предела. Единственными звуками, нарушавшими тишину, были тихие всхлипы Молли, приглушенные отворотом пальто Шерлока.  
           Друг поднял голову, смаргивая непролитые слезы. Джон знал, что за сегодня он и без того их пролил достаточно.  
           Шерлок обвел взглядом темневшие в сумерках окрестности, и наткнувшись взглядом на Джона, от неожиданности моргнул, словно на миг забыл о его присутствии.  
           Он показал взглядом на Молли и с немым вопросом вновь посмотрел на Джона.  
           Джон печально улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул.  
           На лице друга отразилось такое огромное облегчение, что Джон почувствовал, что и его собственные плечи начинают расслабляться. Он увидел, что Шерлок поднимает руку с затылка Молли и дважды гладит ее по волосам.  
           На этом Молли уже отстранилась и посмотрела на Шерлока, поток слез стал иссякать. Шерлок снова взял ее за предплечья.  
           — Молли, я не... — Мгновение он словно не знал, что сказать, но быстро собрался и вновь заговорил знакомым, уверенным тоном. — Недавние события — и не такие уж недавние — доказали мне, что я полный профан, когда дело касается...  
           У Молли перехватило дыхание.  
           — Дружбы.  
           Молли опустила взгляд.  
           — Сейчас я знаю, что знания в этой сфере жизненно важны.  
           Джон приоткрыл рот от удивления.  
           — И я надеюсь, что... пока я не научусь делать все правильно... ты сможешь меня простить.  
           Молли выдохнула, издав что-то среднее между смешком и вздохом, и покачав головой, закрыла глаза. Когда же она их снова открыла, на ее лице вновь появилась слабая улыбка  
           — Ты знаешь, это не так, — тихо произнесла она.  
           — Что?  
           — Ты не полный профан. Иногда ты все понимаешь верно.  
           Шерлок улыбнулся и так пристально посмотрел на нее, что ее собственная улыбка слегка увяла.  
           — Ты не Джон, — произнес он. После чего медленно опустил голову к ее лицу.  
           Джон смотрел, как Молли прикрывает глаза и задерживает дыхание, когда Шерлок медленно прикасается губами к ее щеке. Затем он наклонился еще сильнее и почти прижался губами к ее уху. Джон пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать его слова, и у него просто отпала челюсть.  
           — Я люблю тебя, Молли Хупер, — еле слышно произнес Шерлок.  
           Молли осталась стоять с закрытыми глазами, а Шерлок так же медленно отстранился, выпустил ее из объятий и сделал небольшой шаг назад.  
           Они с Джоном видели, как медленно поднялись и опустились плечи Молли, когда она глубоко вздохнула, наполняя легкие прохладным ночным воздухом.  
           Джон заметил, что из-за машин к ним направляется Грег, и быстро сделал пару шагов вперед, привлекая внимание Шерлока. Тот мгновенно понял сигнал: выпрямился, и подняв воротник, шагнул назад, разворачиваясь лицом к приближающемуся инспектору.  
           На миг отвлекшись, Джон заметил то, чего не увидел его друг. А именно — неудержимо расцветающую улыбку Молли, когда та открыла глаза и с нежностью посмотрела на Шерлока. Потом эта улыбка увяла, когда Молли поняла, что Шерлок на нее не смотрит, и ее лицо вновь вернулось к привычному практично-одинокому выражению.  
           Джон расстроено сжал губы.  
           — Шерлок, — произнесла Молли. Шерлок перевел на нее взгляд и тут же сузил глаза, осознав, что что-то не так. — Я тебя прощаю.  
           Он сузил глаза еще больше, пытаясь понять, что же он пропустил. Но Грег уже был совсем рядом.  
           — Спасибо... — нерешительно сказал Шерлок. — Я... хм...  
           — Позвонишь мне, — подсказала Молли.  
           — Да, — с легким кивком подтвердил Шерлок.  
           — И... мы сходим куда-нибудь выпить кофе.  
           Он сжал губы.  
           — Хорошо.  
           Он повернулся к подошедшему Грегу, и Джон тоже к ним присоединился.  
           — Вертолет с вашей сестрой только что улетел, — сообщил Грег.  
           — Куда?  
           — В Бронзфилд¹, это временно. Ваш брат настаивает, чтобы вернули ее туда, где он был сегодня — как только там будет обеспечена полная безопасность.  
           Шерлок кивнул, и сунув руки в карманы, глянул через плечо на Джона.  
           — Ваш брат отправил вертолет и за вами. Прилетит через несколько минут, — добавил Грег.  
           Шерлок дождался кивка Джона и кивнул Грегу в знак согласия.  
           — А Молли? — спросил он, глянув на девушку.  
           — О, — вырвалось у той от неожиданности, что на нее обратили внимание. — Я просто... вернусь с Грегом. Он меня подвезет  
           Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.  
           — Тебе надо отвезти Джона в больницу, — добавила она.  
           Шерлок медленно кивнул и посмотрел на Джона, дрожавшего крупной дрожью. Тот же, со своей стороны был, невероятно благодарен за отправленный вертолет.  
           — Что ж, тогда я почти закончил, — сказал Грег, адресуясь Молли. — Осталось подвязать еще пару концов, и все.  
           — Тогда я... я подожду в машине. Я забыла надеть пальто.  
           Шерлок снова перевел на нее глаза.  
           — Скоро... увидимся, Шерлок, — сказала Молли. И прежде, чем Шерлок успел сказать хоть полслова, она быстро развернулась и скрылась в салоне.  
           Джон увидел, что Шерлок с нечитаемым лицом смотрит в закрытую дверцу машины.  
           — С ней все в порядке? — спросил Грег.  
           — Да, — Джон, дрожа, кивнул и посильнее закутался в одеяло.  
           Шерлок скорчил гримасу.  
           — Она забыла надеть пальто.  
           Грег с Джоном повернулись к нему. Детектив, натягивая перчатки, смотрел в землю.  
           — Ну, тогда идемте. — И Грег двинулся туда, где по предположению Джона, с минуты на минуту должен был приземлиться "их" вертолет.  
           Джон, собравшись с силами, пошел следом, страстно желая оказаться в тепле и сухости, хотя вертолет отвечал только одному параметру.  
           Его до такой степени трясло крупной дрожью, что он боялся кувыркнуться носом в мокрую, высокую траву, если перестанет смотреть себе под ноги. По этой причине он скорее ощутил, чем увидел, что Шерлок пристроился рядом и пошел в ногу.  
           А потом, к своему изумлению, Джон почувствовал на себе обнимающую руку, и обтянутые перчаткой пальцы детектива крепко стиснули его плечо.  
           Джон чуть не споткнулся, ибо в следующую секунду Шерлок притянул его к себе — и настолько близко, что теперь они шли в притир: задевали друг друга ногами и прижимались боком. Он поднял взгляд на друга, но Шерлок, задумчиво прищурившись, смотрел прямо перед собой и явно был погружен в свои мысли.  
           — Не то, чтобы я... ж-жаловался, — выговорил Джон, не попадая зуб на зуб. — Но ты собираешься... сделать из этого привычку?  
           — Из чего? — Шерлок мельком на него глянул.  
           — Из объятий.  
           Шерлок едва не закатил глаза.  
           — Ты замерз.  
           — Да. Спасибо, — отозвался Джон, прижимаясь еще теснее, хотя из-за этого они пошли только медленнее.  
           Грег, наоборот, шел все быстрее, отчего расстояние между ними еще увеличилось. И когда тот точно оказался за пределами слышимости, Джон рискнул затронуть чувствительную тему.  
           — Значит, ты ей позвонишь?  
           — Очевидно.  
           В голосе детектива вновь звучала знакомая отстраненность, и Джон внезапно засомневался. Что, если то, чему он только что был свидетелем, было только игрой? Он слишком хорошо знал по своему опыту, что братья Холмс на этом поприще очень умелы.  
           — Но я полагаю... — неуверенно проговорил Шерлок, и Джон, подняв взгляд, увидел на лице друга беспокойство — то самое, которое он видел всего несколько минут назад. — Этим я поступлю неверно.  
           — Сейчас ты сделал все правильно.  
           — Но она будет ждать от меня... — лицо Шерлок расстроено исказилось.  
           — Чего? Романа?  
           Шерлок наградил его таким взглядом, что Джон хихикнул.  
           — Она тебя знает, Шерлок. Она знает, что ты не... бросишься покупать ей букеты и не прыгнешь в постель.  
           Шерлок издал драматичный стон и закатил глаза.  
           — Ну почему все ставят знак равно между любовью с сексом? Эти два явления вообще редко друг с другом связаны.  
           — Полмира с тобой бы не согласилось, дружище.  
           — Видишь? Всего полмира.  
           Джон засмеялся.  
           Услышав смех, Грег остановился и, даже несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, Джон увидел, что брови инспектора поползли вверх. И внезапно он осознал, что Грег не единственный, кто награждал их любопытными взглядами, пока они шли по огороженному полицией полю.  
           — Отлично, теперь точно пойдут разговоры, — сказал Джон, хотя осуждающий тон ему не слишком удался.  
           — Кого это волнует? — скучающе произнес Шерлок. — Любовь — это не секс.  
           Джон моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на друга. Но лицо детектива уже вновь приобрело задумчивое и сосредоточенное выражение.  
           — И ты можешь определить... Но как? — спросил Джон. Однако Шерлок никак не отреагировал.  
           Внезапно глаза Джона вспыхнули озарением.  
           — Так значит, ты и Ирен Адлер?..  
           — О, только не это снова! — вздохнул Шерлок и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
           — Ты же говорил, что иногда отвечаешь на ее смс...  
           — Ошибка, которую я больше не повторю, если ты только прекратишь мне про нее талдычить, — выдавил Шерлок. — В последний раз повторяю: любовная связь мне не нужна и не представляет для меня интереса.  
           Сам того не замечая, Шерлок раздраженно ускорил шаг, и они с Джоном невольно разделились. Джон тут же задрожал, потеряв источник тепла.  
           — Ладно, значит, у тебя нет к ней романтического интереса. Ты ее не любишь.  
           Шерлок нетерпеливо на него уставился. Джон ответил таким же пристальным взглядом, пытаясь использовать методы самого детектива.  
           — Значит... только секс?  
           — О, Господи! — с отвращением воскликнул Шерлок. Он отскочил в сторону на несколько футов и потер лицо руками, после чего возвел глаза к небу. — Боже, спаси меня от этого идиотизма! — раздраженно воззвал он.  
           Отстраняясь, Шерлок тем самым невольно стянул с Джона одеяло. Ночной воздух обжег холодом промокшего доктора, и тот снова задрожал. Он попытался было посильнее закутаться в одеяло, но холод за прошедшее время стал еще более пронизывающим, и это почти не помогло.  
           Горя глазами, Шерлок повернулся, явно собираясь что-то добавить, но быстро передумал при виде съежившегося Джона. Явно сетуя на себя, он виновато поморщился и вернулся к другу, снова крепко обняв его за плечо. Они возобновили шаг.  
           — Почему тебя это так волнует? — через несколько минут спросил Шерлок и с искренним непониманием посмотрел на Джона.  
           Тот невесело усмехнулся и поднял брови, потом отвел глаза и уставился в ночную тьму.  
           — Наверное, я и сам не знаю. Забудь.  
           — Да. Спасибо.  
           Впереди появился свет — это Грег фонариком освещал им дорогу к импровизированной вертолетной площадке. Друзья наконец покинули зону ярких прожекторов и любопытных ушей местной полиции.  
           — Тебе никогда не приходило в голову, — минуту спустя вновь заговорил Шерлок, — что, возможно, все наоборот?  
           — О чем ты? — Джон озадаченно оглянулся на него.  
           — О том, что, возможно, я понимаю разницу между сексом и любовью не потому, что искушен в первом, а потому, что искушен во втором.  
           Джон моргнул и медленно покачал головой.  
           — Нет... я о таком никогда не думал.  
           Шерлок искоса на него глянул, и Джон ощутил легкое осуждение.  
           — Да, прости, я... Наверное, это должно было с самого начала прийти мне в голову.  
           Шерлок стряхнул тягостность момента и слегка ухмыльнулся.  
           — Ну, я люблю Молли и люблю тебя. И ни с кем из вас я не трахаюсь.  
           Джон нахмурился, сглатывая горечь этого прозаически-грубоватого выражения.  
           — Да, наверное, ты прав. Прости, Шерлок.  
           Тот на мгновение сильно сжал его руку, ухмылка стала еще шире. Джон с любопытством посмотрел ему в лицо.  
           — Кроме того... — продолжал Шерлок, пристально глядя перед собой. — Когда Эта Женщина позволяет сантиментам затуманивать себе разум, она несколько теряет в квалификации.  
           Глаза Джона расширились.  
           — Но... ты?..  
           Шерлок, улыбаясь, сжал губы. Он на мгновение глянул на доктора и самодовольно вздохнул.  
           Джон прямо раскрыл рот.  
           — Я знал! Ах, ты гаденыш!  
           — Ладно, теперь ты удовлетворен? — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок, но глаза его по-прежнему искрились смешинками.  
           — Бог мой! Но когда? И как ей удалось остаться в живых? Майкрофт сказал, ее убили террористы, — выпалил Джон на одном дыхании.  
           — Они не ждали меня, — холодно сказал Шерлок.  
           — Значит, это ты ее спас? А потом?..  
           Уголок рта Шерлока приподнялся в слабой улыбке. Детектив быстро глянул на Джона и заговорщицки понизил голос:  
           — Помнишь, как она заявила, что заставит меня дважды молить о пощаде?  
           Глаза Джона расширились. Шерлок вздохнул, напустив на себя полное безразличие. Но в глазах его скакали шаловливые чертики.  
           — Ты же меня знаешь, Джон. Я никогда не мог устоять перед вызовом.  
           На этот раз Джон подобрал челюсть далеко не сразу.  
           — О, мой Бог... Но она же шлет тебе смс. Вы с ней еще хоть раз?..  
           Практически восстановивший самообладание, Шерлок отрицательно качнул головой.  
           — Нет.  
           — Почему?  
           — Ее игра закончилась. Она пыталась завлечь меня назад, но поскольку я выиграл... — Шерлок пожал плечами.  
           Джон несколько секунд молча на него таращился, потом потряс головой и захихикал.  
           — Ну, ты и гад.  
           Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и невозмутимо взглянул на Джона.  
           — Да.  
           Они расхохотались и нагнали Грега. Тот только покачал головой и посмотрел на них со смесью недоумения и сочувствия.  
           — Вертолет будет с минуты на минуту. И очень кстати, а то вы, похоже, совсем съехали с катушек.  
           — Нам можно, мы только что выбрались из "Пилы" авторства Мориарти, — сказал Джон.  
           — "Пилы"? — переспросил Шерлок.  
           — Это ужастик, — пояснил Грег и снова посмотрел на Джона. — Серьезно?  
           Знакомый рокот вращающихся лопастей возвестил о приближении вертолета.  
           — Серьезно, — ответил Джон и снова задрожал, поскольку Шерлок его опять выпустил.  
           Грег поглядел на них обоих по очереди и снова покачал головой.  
           — Сможете завтра приехать, чтобы дать показания?  
           Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, и тот кивнул.  
           — Да, мы приедем.  
           Вертолет пошел на снижение, и из-за шума продолжать разговор стало невозможно.  
           Они обменялись с Грегом рукопожатиями, и едва присланный Майкрофтом транспорт приземлился, с нетерпением в него забрались. Не прошло и минуты, как они уже сидели внутри бок о бок и, нацепив шумозащитные наушники, ждали взлета.  
           Вертолет начал подниматься в воздух, и Джон уставился на уменьшающийся внизу пейзаж. В темноте мало что можно было разглядеть — только кроны деревьев, полицейские "мигалки", да провалившуюся крышу Масгрейв-холла.  
           Вертолет развернулся и полетел к Лондону, сменив раскрывающийся из окна вид, и Джон закрыл глаза. Салон "вертушки" ему был привычен, и пусть он не особенно успокаивал, но все равно сидеть здесь было намного лучше, чем переживать испытания, которые выпали сегодня на его долю. От тьмы за прикрытыми веками Джона быстро начало клонить в сон.  
           — Но если серьезно, — послышалось в наушниках, и Джон, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Шерлока. — Молли.  
           Джон поправил микрофон и успокаивающе посмотрел на друга.  
           — Ты все сделал хорошо, Шерлок. Наверное... даже лучше, чем хорошо.  
           Шерлок согласно кивнул.  
           — Теперь придется... звонить ей. И пить с ней кофе.  
           Джон задумчиво ухмыльнулся.  
           — Ну, как ты сам сказал, тебе еще кое-чему предстоит научиться. В смысле дружбы. — Шерлок бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. — Молли не станет тебя насильно тянуть, если ты не захочешь идти, Шерлок. Иначе это была бы не Молли. Она — реалистка и всегда такой была.  
           Шерлок скорчил гримасу.  
           — И что будет, когда я не смогу стать для нее тем, кем она в реальности хочет?  
           — Ты говоришь с такой уверенностью, — с любопытством заметил Джон.  
           — Потому что я уверен.  
           — Ты оказываешь себе "медвежью услугу", дружище.  
           Шерлок недовольно хмыкнул и отрицательно покачал головой. Потом закрыл глаза и крепко стиснул веки.  
           Джон было нахмурился, но потом пожал плечами.  
           — Что есть — то есть. И... пусть будет, что будет.  
           Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился на Джона... и это была не привычная мина "мы-то с тобой знаем, в чем тут дело", а чем-то похожее на нее, более мягкое выражение. Нечто новое, что Джон впервые стал замечать, когда Шерлок "вернулся из мертвых". Хотя, если припомнить, то он и до того видел несколько раз что-то подобное. Но каждый раз, когда Джон обращал на это внимание, Шерлок сразу отводил взгляд и притворялся, что смотрит не на него.  
           — А _ты_ меня простишь? — к полной неожиданности Джона внезапно спросил детектив.  
           — Я? — растерялся доктор.  
           — Да. За то, что втянул тебя во все это. Через что заставил пройти.  
           Джон опустил взгляд и снова закрыл глаза. Но на этот раз вместо темноты он увидел яркие, живые картины. Пистолет в его собственных руках, нацеленный в голову невинного человека. Еще двое невинных падают в море и погибают. Шерлок направляет пистолет на себя и ведет "обратный отсчет", глядя в пространство. Детский череп в его ладонях, а вокруг поднимается вода, отмечая последние минуты жизни.  
           Джон поднял глаза, на мгновение прикусил губу и встретился взглядом с Шерлоком.  
           — Это ведь я предложил клоуна и кровоточащие картины, помнишь?  
           Шерлок ухмыльнулся при воспоминании об этой нелепой выходке, но быстро посерьезнел и отвел взгляд.  
           — Но друзья... не рискуют жизнями своих друзей, так ведь?  
           Джон пару раз моргнул, осознавая, что "другая мина" Шерлока наконец начала у него "срастаться".  
           — Я сам подвергаю свою жизнь опасности. И сам выбираю себе друзей. И сам решаю, как именно мне провести свою жизнь.  
           Шерлок по-прежнему не поднимал глаз и, судя по сжатым губам, вел с собой какую-то борьбу.  
           — Кроме того... — осторожно продолжал Джон, составляя себе версию "другой мины". — Когда кого-то любишь, то не против и через ад пройти, если это ему поможет.  
           Шерлок поднял на него глаза, его брови поползли вверх.  
           — Ты же понимаешь, что это улица с двусторонним движением.  
           Детектив быстро заморгал, чувствуя, что подступают незванные слезы.  
           — Джон... — выдохнул он, но не посмел сказать больше, боясь, что слезы все-таки прольются.  
           — Шерлок, это... то, что есть. И _всегда_ будет.  
           Шерлок стиснул губы, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он отрывисто кивнул и поднял бровь в знак согласия.  
           Джон только однажды видел такие глаза у друга — когда во второй раз думал, что потеряет его навсегда. Так что, от стресса ли это было или от сопереживания, а может от того и другого вместе, но Джон обнаружил, что у него тоже щиплет глаза от соленой влаги.  
           — Ладно, — хрипло произнес он. — Только разок, но ты никому не рассказывай.  
           Джон стянул с головы наушники, и его тут же оглушила шумовая атака работающих лопастей. Но он не желал, чтобы наушники ему помешали — и обхватив Шерлока обеими руками, крепко его обнял.  
           Он ощутил, что друг повторил его жест — вместо прижавшегося к щеке пластика, он ощутил холодные от ветра волосы Шерлока. Спину и плечи внезапно согрела крепкая хватка — друг обнял его в ответ.  
           — Уже не солдаты, — со значением произнес Джон.  
           Он ощутил у самого уха напряженное дыхание Шерлока — тот изо всех сил старался не дать волю слезам. Джон слишком хорошо его понимал и еще крепче вжался пальцами в пальто друга. Он чувствовал, как сильно бьется его сердце — совсем рядом со своим собственным, и как часто и неглубоко тот дышит  
           — У меня только одна просьба, Шерлок, — прошептал он совсем на ухо. — Пообещай, что никогда больше не направишь на себя оружие.  
           Он ощутил, что Шерлок на мгновение напрягся и сделал какое-то движение, но ответил на той же волне.  
           — Иногда отчаянные обстоятельства требуют отчаянных мер.  
           Джон вдавил пальцы ему в загривок и почувствовал, что Шерлок сдается под его хваткой.  
           — Пообещай мне.  
           Шерлок вздохнул.  
           — Обещаю.  
           — Хорошо, — Джон расслабил пальцы, но не отстранился, чтобы Шерлок мог слышать его сквозь шум вертолета. — И я тебя прощаю.  
           Он отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть лицо друга. На щеках Шерлока виднелись две тонкие высохшие полоски слез. Детектив вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.  
           — А теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушал и мне поверил, — произнес тот погромче, чтобы перекрыть шум лопастей.  
           Шерлок кивнул. И Джон увидел в его глазах такую же отчаянную потребность в надежде и такое же доверие, какие он сам оказал Шерлоку, когда наконец позволил себе оплакать погибшую Мэри.  
           — Послушай меня, — повторил он, и Шерлок напряженно на него уставился. — Я сам решаю, как мне провести свою жизнь. Мне _нечего_ тебе прощать.  
           Шерлок стиснул предательски задрожавшие губы, и Джон увидел, как яркие глаза друга начинают улыбаться и их наполняет искреннее облегчение — вместе с волной подступивших слез.  
           — Ладно, еще разок, — произнес Джон и снова крепко обхватил руками своего друга. И тот возвратил объятия, на этот раз уже более спокойно. — Но тебе вряд ли захочется делать из этого привычку.  
           — А почему нет? — сказал ему в ухо Шерлок, и Джон понял, что в голосе друга вновь зазвучали веселые нотки.  
           — Это может повредить твоему имиджу.  
           — За мой имидж отвечаешь ты, — возразил Шерлок.  
           — О, оказывается, теперь я?  
           — Твой блог. Я тебе уже много лет повторяю: не засоряй его сантиментами.  
           — Людям нравится видеть, что ты — человек, — напомнил Джон.  
           — Тогда ты, похоже, противоречишь самому себе.  
           Шерлок откинулся на спинку сидения, и Джон сделал то же самое, поудобнее натянув на себя одеяло.  
           Шерлок что-то ему сказал, но теперь они уже не были так близко, и за шумом двигателя Джон его не услышал.  
           Мгновенно определив проблему, Шерлок поднял с пола брошенные Джоном наушники и протянул их другу, после чего вытащил из-под сидения свои собственные.  
           Заново закрепив на голове гарнитуру и подкорректировав микрофон, доктор посмотрел на друга и увидел, что тот в притворном раздражении на него щурится.  
           — Я буду тебе признателен, если ты впредь станешь отделять мой публичный имидж от личного, — повторил Шерлок. В наушниках его голос звучал несколько механически, напоминая робота.  
           Джон задумчиво усмехнулся.  
           — Ты прав.  
           Брови Шерлока удивленно поползли вверх.  
           — Твоя жизнь никого, кроме тебя, не касается.  
           Джон откинулся на спинку, прижимая Шерлока плечом и вынуждая его сделать то же самое. Он закрыл глаза. Теперь, когда опасность полностью миновала, он ощущал, что его истощенную нервную систему накрывает усталость.  
           — Ты уже давно ничего не писал в блог, — услышал он в наушниках голос Шерлока.  
           Джон напряженно улыбнулся.  
           — _Все_ стало слишком личным... с тех пор, как Мэри...  
           — Я уверен, что преступный мир будет продолжать свою опрометчивую деятельность и без дополнительной мотивации.  
           Джон уставился на него.  
           — Если мой блог поощряет криминальную активность, мне стоит прекратить его вообще вести.  
           — Нет. Боюсь, он оказывает как раз противоположный эффект.  
           Джон повернулся к нему лицом.  
           — Тогда... почему ты поощряешь меня им заниматься?  
           Шерлок сжал губы и посмотрел на Джона с выражением, напоминавшим его "новую мину", но более назидательным.  
           — Твой блог, видимо, дает людям надежду. Место для напуганных и отчаявшихся, как ты сам сказал.  
           Уголки губ Джона дернулись вверх, и он снова откинул голову и закрыл глаза, на этот раз полностью погрузившись во тьму безо всяких видений.  
           — Что ты собираешься делать с квартирой? — спросил он в микрофон.  
           — Пока об этом еще не думал, — ответил Шерлок.  
           — Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь жить у меня, сколько тебе понадобится.  
           — Знаю. А клиентов я приводить могу?  
           — Нет.  
           — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я начал стрелять и по твоим стенам? — пригрозил Шерлок.  
           Джон наградил его встревоженным взглядом, после чего нахмурился и покачал головой.  
           — Ладно, но только пока Рози у няни.  
           — Но ты в это время обычно на работе, — пожаловался Шерлок.  
           — Естественно. Слушай, да ты же постоянно все без меня расследуешь, — заметил Джон.  
           — Это далеко не так забавно, — проворчал Шерлок.  
           Внезапно кое-что припомнив, Джон улыбнулся одним уголком рта.  
           — "Только мы вдвоем против всего мира..." — он глянул на Шерлока, но тот сосредоточенно застегивал свое пальто.  
           — Ты это помнишь, верно? — тихо произнес детектив.  
           — Вот только сейчас этого уже нет. Уже целую вечность.  
           В наушнике отдался громкий вздох Шерлока.  
           — Не могу дождаться, когда Рози наконец подрастет...  
           Услышав столь странное заявление, Джон нахмурил лоб, и внезапно его глаза широко раскрылись.  
           — Нет. О, нет, Шерлок, Рози _не_ станет ходить с нами на расследования, когда вырастет. У нее будет нормальное детство и нормальная жизнь... — Джон осекся, ибо Шерлок вновь смотрел на него со своим фирменным выражением "ну, мы-то с тобой оба знаем".  
           С минуту Джон просто раскрывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь подыскать соответствующие аргументы, но потом все же уронил взгляд и расстроено выдохнул:  
           — Черт возьми.  
           Он как раз раздумывал над предстоящими сложностями, которые грозили его дочери по причине того, что она родилась в такой беспокойной семье, когда Шерлок снова заговорил:  
           — Ну, ты всегда можешь изолироваться от друзей, в последний раз это отлично сработало.  
           Джон в откровенном шоке уставился на Шерлока, и тот посмотрел удивленным взглядом, заметив изменившееся выражение на лице доктора.  
           Глаза детектива встревожено распахнулись.  
           — Прости.  
           Джон моргнул, выдавил принужденную улыбку и уставился во тьму за окном.  
           Лунный свет укутывал все вокруг густой, шелковистой, но все равно непроницаемой синью. Джон не мог понять, на что смотрит: на небо, землю или еще что-то.  
           Эта неизвестность внезапно стиснула его тисками, и в голове пронесся странный вихрь воспоминаний: колодец, костер Гая Фокса, толпа у тротуара Бартса, бомба в бассейне.  
           К его удивлению, на этом воспоминания остановились, хотя он ожидал, что следом пойдет выжженная афганская деревня. Но нет.  
           И тогда он осознал, что навалившиеся воспоминания все до единого содержат в себе один общий страх.  
           — Все-таки полный профан... — виноватые слова друга выдернули Джона из этого судьбоносного анализа, и он услышал в голосе детектива явные признаки отчаяния.  
           Джон негромко вздохнул и покачал головой.  
           — Джон? Прости меня.  
           — Ну, по крайней мере, Рози не будет требовать себе в компанию братика или сестричку, — произнес тот, снова поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку.  
           Детектив недоуменно моргнул.  
           — Молли, — пояснил Джон. — Она ведь теперь будет появляться у нас чаще, правда?  
           Он заметил, что Шерлок заморгал, отгоняя быстро настигающую его панику.  
           — Значит, мы будем вчетвером? — слегка нахмурившись, уточнил детектив.  
           — Еще иногда Грег, — кивнул Джон. — И не забывай про миссис Хадсон, мы же не можем ее списать со счетов.  
           Шерлок снова откинулся на спинку сидения и возвел глаза к потолку.  
           — Ты упускаешь суть, — вздохнул он.  
           Джон засмеялся.  
           — Нет, это ты ее упускаешь.  
           Шерлок сощурил на него глаза.  
           — Когда мы впервые встретились... это был только ты. И еще долгое время после — все равно только ты, потому что ты никого к себе не впускал... — Джон вытащил из-под одеяла руку и жестом обозначил герметичный фасад Шерлока.  
           Глаза Шерлока медленно расширились.  
           — Майкрофт был прав...  
           Джон моргнул и недоуменно качнул головой.  
           — Прости, что?  
           — То... кем я стал — это мои воспоминания, моя память об Эвр. О том, что она со мной сделала, — невесело усмехнулся Шерлок и недоверчиво покачал головой.  
           Джон сглотнул и повернулся лицом к другу.  
           — Так было раньше.  
           Шерлок повернулся к доктору, в его глазах застыло вопросительное выражение.  
           — Как я уже говорил, когда мы впервые встретились, это был только ты. И так оставалось до тех пор, пока ты не бросился с той чертовой крыши.  
           Джон остановился, Шерлок перед ним напрягся всем телом. И ради него Джон все же настойчиво продолжил:  
           — А потом ты... вернулся. И помог мне организовать свадьбу. Ты написал музыку для нас с Мэри. Ты не дал мне сбежать от нее, когда она в тебя выстрелила, и потом не дал ей сбежать, потому что...  
           Он умолк, слишком болезненные воспоминания угрожали обрушить его самоконтроль, и он на несколько секунд ответ взгляд, чтобы немного собраться с силами.  
           — Потому что... здесь был уже не только ты сам. Здесь были и я, и Мэри... и миссис Хадсон, и все прочие, кто, как ты притворялся, совсем для тебя не важны.  
           Шерлок пристально смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
           — Единственная причина, по которой Эвр смогла сегодня сделать то, что сделала... в том, что ты уже выбрался из реальности, в которую она когда-то тебя загнала. Так что, да, — Джон кивнул, подчеркивая собственные слова, — иногда здесь только мы двое. Но все прочие, все твои друзья в любой момент без колебаний встанут рядом с тобой против всего мира. Когда бы тебе ни понадобилось. Потому что ты больше не тот, кем тебя описал Майкрофт. Уже нет.  
           Шерлок слегка сжал губы и медленно переглотнул. Потом легонько кивнул в знак того, что он понял, откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза, длинно выдохнув через нос.  
           Джон тоже откинулся на спинку, не отрывая взгляда от лица друга — от его мучительно изогнутой брови и неуверенной линии челюсти.  
           Он несколько раз моргнул, лучи рассветного солнца уже подбирались к самым глазам. Джон себе улыбнулся, и поправив на своей мокрой одежде одеяло, снова устроился у теплого бока друга.  
           — Но, Шерлок, — произнес он, зная, что детектив по-прежнему его слышит. — Если тебе понадобится... это всегда будем только мы двое.  
           Джон закрыл глаза, решив наконец отдаться сну, пока они не прибудут в Лондон. Но прежде, чем уплыть в комфортную темноту, он ощутил, как к нему под одеяло тайком прокрались обтянутая перчаткой рука и переплелась с его собственной.  
           Джон улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Женская тюрьма в предместьях г. Эшфорд, графство Суррей, Англия


End file.
